


Accidentally In Love

by orphan_account



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Achillean, Crack, Dates, Feminine Yuugi, First Date, Fluff, Gay, Holding Hands, Jokes, Kissing, Love, M/M, Men Loving Men, One of the Rare Times I Write MLM, Public Date, Romance, Supportive friend, Tenderness, boys, comical, fluffy crack, lots of holding hands, mlm, rivalshipping - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22354624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After having been dating secretly and in private for months, Yuugi decides that he wants to try and take his relationship with Seto public, and in order to do that, they should brave the commons of Domino City to a diner, and have a cheap and loving dinner date. However, the public seems harder to wade through given all the gossip about them and the targets they have on their backs as master duelists. The date becomes even more comically harder when Jonouchi and Kawai arrive at the same diner by chance, and Yuugi tries to confess to his friend that he dating his now biggest rival...
Relationships: Kaiba Seto/Mutou Yuugi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	Accidentally In Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is crack and terrible I know but I don't write MLM that much and love Yu-Gi-Oh! a whole lot. So, should I do a Mai/Isis chapter? Maybe even a Anzu/DMG (don't ask how, I haven't figured that out yet) chapter later? The title sort of sets up a new trope I can use. Falling accidentally in love with someone and going straight from there even if it's way less than perfect.

“Are you sure you want to come here?” Yuugi asked more than a little nervously, clutching onto the hand of his date.

This wasn’t their first, but it was most certainly their first public one – already a thousand girls and almost as many boys had been staring at not only him (the King of Games, of course) but the man whose arm he was hanging onto the whole way over to the diner. Out of all the places and they were to a dinner date in the retro arcade-style diner on the north end of Domino City. His was weary and already dreading the decision to take their date totally public; the few months they’d been together had been in total privacy, as the secret power couple they were.

Yuugi Mutou, the King of Games, dating the illustrious Seto Kaiba, CEO of the biggest tech conglomerate in the modern world. And they were about to take their relationship totally public in the humble and cheap diner. Already Yuugi was regretting this more than a little, especially given that Seto had not only his card briefcase (as he almost always did) but also two duel disks stashed inside in case anyone wanted to jump him for a showdown duel.

“It’s a little... too public don’t you think?” Yuugi asked again, his hand firmly interlaced with Seto’s. The business tycoon’s slender and gorgeous fingers threaded through his own like a perfect fit. They were a totally perfect fit. Yuugi blushed to himself as he looked at how tenderly and famously Seto was holding his hand.

“You don’t think I can do the public scene, Yuugi?” Seto inquired, his temperament non-existent but his curiosity peaked.

Yuugi stumbled over his meek words, looking away and brushing the back of his neck with a nervous hand as they continued from the parking lot down the street to the actual diner itself. More and more young kids and eager teens were looking at them, completely shocked to see their hands. But Yuugi wouldn’t let the grasp he had on Seto’s fingers fail no matter how many people were watching them.

“N-Not at all, Seto. I was just thinking, there are so many people... And you brought your duel disks...”

“I brought my equipment in case any of these punks try to jump us. Don’t be so worried.”

He snaked his arm fully around Yuugi’s slender and feminine shoulders; they were nakedly exposed in his tight vest top; the remnants and empty Millennium Puzzle still hoisted around his neck as a memento of his old partnership with the spirit that had laid within. Seto had given it to him after the business with Igami. He knew how much the spirit of the Pharaoh meant to him. The fact that Seto was now outright hugging him; holding onto his drastically smaller frame, made Yuugi blush profusely, but nuzzle up to the elder Kaiba in a way he often loved to do. Seto was a large beanpole of tomboyish strength and mental fortitude. Not to mention he was an insanely powerful duellist and man in every other respect. Yuugi felt complete and safe from all within his embrace. He held his own smaller arm around Seto’s tight and to die for waist as they made their way to the diner. One thing lingered on Yuugi’s mind – Seto has said ‘Us’, because now they truly were a team. So many times he’d quarrelled with Atem, refusing to fight and duel with him. And now he had given himself to Yuugi and the Spirit’s shared love of him. It felt naturally perfect that they would make such a team now.

Even in the glare of the public’s scrutinising eye that could miraculously see all the blemishes and mars that Yuugi and Seto both would rather remain hidden.

They sat in a private booth, as private as they could make it, with Kaiba still sitting taller than the back of his seat. He kept his briefcase next to him but had surprisingly removed his colossal and white KC trench coat. It was one of the rare times Yuugi had seen him in public without the lower half of it billowing behind him. Without it, Seto wore a long-sleeved black shirt, with buckles and braces to contain the slender sleeves to his spindly but masculine arms. The shirt was almost a turtleneck and yet still Seto wore both a black choker collar that looked as if it belonged in some dungeon somewhere (not that Yuugi would know of such places) and the staple of his constantly consistent wardrobe – the duel monsters card locket of the childhood photograph he held of Mokuba Kaiba, now lead director at KC Technologies at the age of fourteen.

“What are you gonna have? I was thinking maybe the double cheeseburger? Just to keep things simple, but what about you Seto?” Yuugi asked, trying to break his boyfriend away from the intent stare he was giving the menu and had been doing so for the past almost ten minutes. He was engorged in the selection, and yet looked disappointed.

“I’d usually go for a prime selection of beef, but this place doesn’t seem to have any on offer... Only mostly burgers and other things...” He said a little sternly, but Yuugi could tell his demeanour meant differently by the way his knuckle trembled around the fold of the menu.

He was on edge, visibly so. Yuugi could see it perfectly clear, as if Seto would crying or sweating to obviously show his discomfort. But what was it? For a moment, Yuugi saw his date’s stark and white-blue eyes flicker forward and back between the other tables and even the diner bar. Almost all of the young people were staring at him, and most of them were whispering. It had to be about him. Yuugi felt protective immediately, wanting to grab his deck from his belt and the duel disks from Seto’s briefcase to shut them all down. He was the King of Games! He would make them leave like the snide bullies they were – his thoughts reminded him of Atem duelling PaniK back on Duellist Island for Mai’s honour and her star chips. Only this time, Yuugi wanted to defend his love, defend his amazing boyfriend and show the world that he was as marvellous as his inventions.

But this was not the time nor place for a duel. Yuugi thought of Atem, and how he would react if he were dating Seto if he were here eating with him, and something struck the small and feminine master gamer.

He swapped his seat, moving to sit next to Seto and block his view to the others in the diner. If Kaiba was going to check if people were talking about him, he would have to see Yuugi’s beautiful and made-up face first.

The tender boy gripped Seto’s arm lovingly as a romantic bop came swept over the diner from the speaker system. “So what are you gonna have, Seto?”

Seto hummed and smiled in response, closing his eyes and chuckling to himself. He placed an equally gentle and soft hand on Yuugi’s arm like the smaller man was to him and silently cooed to himself. “Maybe just a double cheeseburger with you, but with extra curly fries I think,” he responded tenderly, kicking the briefcase under the table a little further and letting his coat fall to join it.

Yuugi cuddled up to him, waiting for the wandering waitress to deliver their sodas and take their orders finally. Who knew Yuugi would end up here after high school finished, on the arm of Seto Kaiba, second place in duelling behind Yuugi himself and a tech mogul thanks to the continued popularity of duel monsters? As they waited, Seto pulled out his engineer’s notebook, showing Yuugi the designs for the latest Kaiba Probe – a mission to take duel monsters cards to space and enshrine its meaning within humanity for millions and millions of years to come. Cards had already been designed and selected – one of them being a contest winner; a card named ‘Neos’.

“What will you be sending?” Yuugi asked his love, wondering if Seto would send anything at all. His deck was masterful, if only lacking the Egyptian God Cards to be god tier.

“If you’re thinking this will be your chance to rid me of my Blue-Eyes White Dragons, Yuugi, you’ll be sorely mistaken,” he joked, kissing Yuugi’s temple for his cuteness. “I’ll send my Kaiser Glider and Different Dimension Dragon... Do you want to send something?”

Yuugi gave that a really big thought. Obviously, his own deck was full of now-legendary cards of note that everyone knew – his Celtic Guardian, Gaia the Fierce Knight, the royal knights, his magnet warriors, Curse of Dragon, but above all else there were two that all duellists knew his deck for, aside from his Egyptian Gods.

“I’d like to send Dark Magician Girl...”

Seto nearly choked on his soda. “Yuugi, are you sure?” He asked, shocked that his counterpart would part with such a magical card to him. “The Dark Magician and the Dark Magician Girl mean everything to you...”

“Yeah, and I know this probe means a lot to you. And Duel Monsters means a whole lot to a lot of people. If the King of Games doesn’t send a card that means a lot to him, what would that say about me, Seto? My Dark Magician Girl, and your project. Seems like a winning combo to me...”

Suddenly, Kaiba’s attention was taken by something else, rather abruptly and all at once. Something tall and something bright yellow atop it had wandered into the diner with a smaller girl at his side. Seto seized up and shuddered when he saw the person’s face.

“Hey! Yuug!” It was Jonouchi, and his sister Kawai. 

Yuugi tensed up as well, knowing that his best friend was about to see him cuddling up to Seto, discussing sending up one of his most treasured cards into space. Jonouchi was about to find out that Yuugi and Seto were dating, and had been for months only covertly.

“Alright here, rich boy, what’s got you dining with all the commoners in Domino City?” Jonouchi glared at and asked Seto, shuffling into the seat opposite them in the booth. Kawai remained standing politely and tried to bark at her brother to stand again out of respect.

“Hey, Yuugi,” she eventually greeted, bowing adorably with a famous smile. She had always loved to see the best friend of her goofball brother. Yuugi exchanged greetings with Kawai before looking back to Jonouchi, his arm still linked with Seto’s and now unable to retrieve it – the taller boys were still squaring off as they did almost every time they met.

“Come on then, rich boy. How comes you’re down here and not in the Ivory Tower?”

“I highly recommend you rethink that statement, Jonouchi... Or I’ll have to trash your duelling skills in public in front of all these lovely people,” Seto grumbled, his eyes shut and his nose still stuck up above Jonouchi’s but now in only a comical way to Yuugi. He knew he would never trash Jonouchi in front of him, and that he had some respect for the blonde, but he was still a man full of pride and honour. For many reasons, that was what Yuugi loved about Kaiba. His unending sense of pride and respect for himself.

“Seto and I were just... ummm...” Yuugi couldn’t explain, he could not say it, and Jonouchi couldn’t even see what was directly in front of him, even when the smaller and taller boys were linking arms and Yuugi’s lipstick was faintly stained upon Seto’s thin and to die for lips.

But Kawai’s eyes were attentive and noticing all laid out before her elder brother. “Oh. My. Gosh. Wait...” She cried, scooting next to Jonouchi in the opposite seat and locking him into his place. Seto’s eyes rolled in his slender skull and Yuugi had to grip his arm as tenderly but as firmly as possible to keep his thin patience from running out on his best friend and his sister. “Are you two? Y’know...” Kawai hinted. Jonouchi actively looked to be in pain from his confusion.

“Are they what, sis?” He asked desperately.

Seto’s patience snapped on him and he gripped Yuugi’s feminine hand lovingly, interlacing their fingers as he had before. “Are we ‘dating’? Does this answer your question?” He asked a little more obnoxiously than what he intended. Yuugi was blushing and trying to hide his face.

“Call it being... Accidentally in love, Jonouchi... It just sort of happened...”

“When? When did you two get together, Yuug?” Jonouchi asked, looking visibly hurt by the betrayal and the secrecy.

“Shortly after the stuff with the Planar?” Yuugi asked Kaiba himself, after all, they had been dating secretly for a while now. Seto nodded. “Like I said. Accidentally in love... I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner, Jonouchi,” Yuugi confessed, feeling guilty and more than a little ashamed of keeping it from his supposed best friend. Jonouchi was shaking, his face buried in his sleeves. Seto was rolling his eyes again if anything just wanting his date with his lovely and short boyfriend and not the lanky best friend and third-rate duellist (at least in his mind) that was his best friend. However, it was hard not to admit that Jonouchi and his skills were ever-growing on Seto.

Just when it looked like Jonouchi was crying from the betrayal, he burst from his sleeves and his faux sulk and leapt onto the table. “Alright!” He screamed into the area of the diner, drawing attention to Seto Kaiba and Yuugi Mutou yet again. “My best friend got a damn boyfriend y’all! He did it! The King of Games did it! He’s dating Seto Kaiba! Alright!” Seto was ready to burst, his knuckles cracking in his hand. Yuugi was blushing like the shy bundle of innocence he really was, before leaning into the crook of Seto’s neck and brushing his face tenderly. He kissed Seto’s cheek and chuckled as the crowds began to swarm around them.

“Next time we’ll go to the mall or something...” He suggested to Seto, given how well their first public date had gone.

His boyfriend hummed in disapproval. “In Europe, Yuugi... In Europe...”

“I love you, babe...” Yuugi spoke comically nervously.

“I love you too, Yuugi...”


End file.
